Her Little Prince
by ourheroregina
Summary: Written for OQ Movie Week, Day 7. The Princess Diaries AU. When the King of Storybrooke dies, Queen Regina is finally able to see the son she's given away. But will her little prince want to see her after so many years apart? Outlaw Queen. Regal Believer.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the last day of OQ Movie Week. The Princess Diaries AU. Please, let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the storyline. It all belongs to OUAT writers and Walt Disney Pictures.

(...)

Turning off the engine, Robin glances at the rear view mirror. He finds Regina looking out of the window at the poor looking building, all the while anxiously drumming her fingers against her thigh. She looks nervous, afraid even.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Robin asks, trying to keep his voice quiet in order not to startle her.

Still, her eyes widen in unexpected surprise when she turns to him. She recovers quickly, though, scolding her features in a much less anxious expression. She tries to pretend to be calm, but Robin knows her too well to believe it.

But he can't blame her for her anxiousness.

Who wouldn't be anxious to tell the child they've given away that they are his parents?

And that's what Regina is about to do.

Robin doesn't know the whole story, he doesn't know what exactly happened, after all, he's just her driver and bodyguard, but when he's first started working at the Storybrooke's palace – it is a small country which is still a monarchy- , he heard rumors that the man working before him had an affair with the Queen.

He'd just gotten one of the best paid jobs in the country, so he tried to keep himself out of gossips, but he still heard things here and there about what happened. What he and the rest of the kingdom didn't know was that the Queen not only had an affair with the staff member, she also had his child who was sent away to live with his father right under the King's nose.

Nobody knew about the secret baby until the King died and the Queen was finally free of the prison her husband put her in. She's free and she's finally going to meet her son.

The kingdom was furious when she announced that she has an heir – she's never gotten pregnant with King's child – but she's a strong and determined woman; she stood out every bad word and attempt to take her throne until the council finally agreed to her wishes that her illegitimate son will become the King one day.

The worst thing is that the kid doesn't even know that Regina is his mother.

"We can come back another time," Robin offers when Regina bites her lip nervously, not replying to his previous question.

It's strange to see her so out of herself – usually she's bossing everyone around, she's confident, every single word that leaves her mouth is firm and feared by others. And now she's sitting in the back of the car, struggling to speak.

"I'm fine," she finally says in a dismissive tone. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Robin nods his head then and gets out of the car. He opens the door for her and when she steps out, he takes her hand in his. It might look like an innocent touch, but when their eyes meet, he knows that she realizes he's offering her comfort and support.

She might be a Queen and a strict ruler, but Robin's got to see the other side of her, too. There's been a few times when she's invited him into her rooms for more than a work-related conversation, and during those times he got to see a completely different Regina (it turns out she has a funny side too – one time she joked that she must have some weakness for drivers because she keeps dragging them into her bed). During one of those times, she's admitted to him that she has a son and so many more of her secrets.

He thinks that she might trust him. At least he hopes so.

"You can wait for me here," Regina says firmly when he releases her hand and he's about to protest – this little town has a poor reputation, a Queen shouldn't been walking alone in a place like this.

However, before he has a chance to open his mouth, Regina has already walked away.

(…)

Regina inhales shakily before knocking lightly on the door. She tries not to look around, not to grimace at the smell that comes from this shabby hallway. Her stomach turns when she thinks about her child, her baby living in a world like this.

Before she can dwell on these thoughts for too long, the door is opened.

"I wished you changed your mind," is what Daniel's wife Emma says instead of greeting Regina.

Despite the cold reception, the woman opens the door further and lets Regina in. She walks inside and once her coat is hanged, she's seated in a small kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of her. Emma is standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Regina disapprovingly.

Henry was just a baby when Daniel met Emma and they've been together since his last day. Emma became Henry's mother figure and when Daniel died, she adopted him because Henry was like a son to her.

Regina has talked with Daniel's wife a few times, has talked to her even more after Daniel died – she had to know how Henry was holding up, and from what Emma told her, Henry was struggling, a lot. Regina's heart broke back then, but she's been tied to Leopold, and he might have been a good leader but he was a terrible husband and she couldn't risk that bastard finding out about her child, so she had to stay away.

But it's six years since Daniel died, and it's all in the past now, and Henry is sixteen now and he's learned to live without his father, he's grieved and found happiness in life again.

And that's all Regina cares about.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Emma asks, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. "Why are you showing up now, when he's just got his life under control? You know pretty well that he's been struggling after what happened to Daniel, and yes, you paid for his therapy sessions, thank you very much, but it doesn't give you right to shatter his life into pieces again."

"He's my son." Regina says simply. She knows that the truth will hurt Henry, but she hopes he will understand and forgive her. After all, she's given him his best chance – to grow up with his father surrounded by love.

"And you abandoned him!"

"You know pretty well that I didn't!" Regina exclaims. "I visited him as much as I could when he was still a baby, I made sure that he could get everything he wanted. I did everything I could!"

"You were never there for him!" Emma raises her voice. "He was five when he last saw you. He has some vague memories about aunt Regina, but that's all. You abandoned him. You didn't even come here when his father died! Do you think that your wealth and money will buy you his love? Do you actually think he'll ever forgive that you chose your stupid husband over him?"

"You have no idea what my life was like!" Regina hisses through gritted teeth as she stands up. "I had no choice! My marriage was hell, the only good thing that came out of all of it was my affair with Daniel. It gave me Henry and I won't feel bad that I let my child live with his father instead of being resented by the awful man that my husband was. You've no idea what he was capable of."

Emma opens her mouth to say something else but then the sound of the door being opened echoes through the apartment. Regina's heart stops beating in her chest as she looks at Emma with wide eyes, her anxiety returning with full force.

"Emma! I'm home!" Henry exclaims from the living room and Regina feels tears filling her eyes immediately. His voice has changed so much since the last time she's heard it. "You won't believe what I'm going to tell you. Killian just bought us tickets to-" he stops, never finishing his sentence. For a moment, there's silence before Henry clears his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we had guests."

"Henry, this is-" Emma starts, but Regina finds all of her strength, collects herself and turns around. She tries not to gasp at a sight of her handsome son in front of her.

Stretching out a shaky hand in front of herself, she says, "Hi, Henry. I'm Regina Mills. I'm your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Written for OQ Update Month.

Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing this story! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!

(...)

Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, Robin groans in frustration.

Regina's been gone for only a few minutes, but it feels like she's been in there for hours.

He shouldn't be worried about her – at least not in _this _way – but he cannot help it. There's been an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach from the moment she announced that she was going to see her son.

After looking out of the window, Robin decides to go and wait for her outside the apartment. He's responsible for her safety and frankly this neighborhood is poor. He shouldn't have let her go on her own.

Trying to ease his nerves, Robin gets out of the car and makes his way towards the shabby looking building. However, before he even makes it inside, he hears the clack of high heels echoing in the staircase and moments later Regina's shadow appears.

When she reaches the final set of stairs, she's looking down, her face hidden by the dark hair, but her shaky posture gives away her emotions.

It didn't go well.

"Your Majesty?"

Regina is startled by his words. Her head is snapped up immediately, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. For a brief moment, their gazes lock, but then she quickly looks away and storms past Robin towards the car.

Robin follows immediately, no questions asked.

Regina doesn't even wait for Robin to open the car's door for her; by the time Robin reaches the car she's already inside.

"Take me home," she orders in a quiet voice when he gets into the car.

Despite her order, Robin turns his head over his shoulder to look at her, but Regina turns her face away from him. She puts on her sunglasses and focuses on the building outside the window. Sighing, Robin turns back to the steering wheel.

After turning on the engine, he drives straight to the palace.

(…)

As soon as they'd reached the palace, Regina disappeared in her rooms. She didn't come down for dinner and the maids were asked not to disturb her. It all made perfect sense – she needed some time alone – and yet Robin was still worried about her.

He spent the rest of the evening looking over the upcoming events and security strategies, trying to work out the best of ways to protect the Queen. However, his mind kept wondering back to Regina and her teary eyes, until he finally gave up and went to his room to sleep.

The thoughts of Regina kept him awake.

He tried to read a book and even watch TV, but nothing seemed to keep his mind busy enough so he would stop thinking about her.

Her life is none of his business. She's a strong and powerful woman, she doesn't need someone comforting her. Robin is way beneath her, and her frequent offers to join her in the bedroom should be more than enough for a man like him, but he still wants more. He wants to be with her, he wants to comfort her even if she's capable of standing still and watching her life fall apart on her own.

He just wants to be there for her.

Of course, he's aware that this will never happen. He'll never tell her about his feelings. He'll always be the bodyguard who warms her bed when the mood strikes, but never a lover, never a friend.

Groaning, Robin gets out of bed and makes his way out of the room towards the kitchen. He's going to pour himself a glass of icy water and go to the garden to sit for a while in the fresh air. That should definitely clear his mind.

When he enters the kitchen, though, he stops dead in his track. Regina is sitting at the counter with a plate of apple turnovers in front of her and a glass of red wine. Her head is supported by one of her hands while the other traces the edges of the glass. It seems that her mind is a thousand miles away.

Water can wait, Robin decides and slowly turns around not wanting to disturb Regina. But she stops him with a quiet teasing. "Have you forgotten what you needed after seeing your Queen in her pajamas?"

Her words have Robin turning around immediately. He's more than surprised to find her smirking at him, but it's just a mask because her eyes are puffy, her long lashes wet. The instinct to wrap her in his arms is strong but he pushes it away and instead takes a look at her said pajamas. It's a silky nightgown that is rather short and has a deep cleavage that has Robin swallowing hard.

God, he loves what this woman wears to her sleep. He loves it even more when she lets him take those things off of her glorious body.

She just chuckles at him and rolls her eyes before she turns back to the plate of untouched turnover. Her smile fades as she presses her lips into a thin line.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks carefully as he walks further into the kitchen and goes to pour himself a glass of water from the tap.

"Do I look like I am okay?" she arches an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of her wine, when Robin turns to her.

"I'm sorry things didn't go well with your son."

Robin walks around the counter and sits down in front of Regina. She would never let him do something like that in the daylight, but it's the middle of the night, it's unlikely that some maid or another staff member will see them, so she doesn't comment.

Tearing her gaze away from Robin's, Regina takes a bite of her dessert. Robin takes that moment to simply look at her. She's so stunning in front of him with her face bare of any makeup, her hair curled and wild, her tiny dress a complete contract to what she wears during the day. She looks sexy and confident, and only her bloodshot eyes give away that she's been crying for hours.

"Henry hates me," She admits quietly, after swallowing the apple turnover. Her eyes become tearful again and her lower lip trembles right before she brings her glass of wine to her mouth.

Robin's heart breaks for her. Despite the fact that anyone could walk in and catch them, Robin stretches his hand across the counter and puts it on Regina's, squeezes it in comfort.

"He told me he never wants to see me again. He doesn't need a mother who abandoned him for wealth," she continues, her eyes now focused on their intertwined fingers. A tiny tear slips from the corner of her eye making Robin's fingertips itch to wipe it away, but he doesn't.

"We both know that the reason you didn't raise him was not your thirst for power or wealth. You were tricked into this loveless marriage and you did everything you could to help Henry have the life he deserved."

Robin's words make her roll her eyes.

"All I've ever given him was money. I never gave him my love, my affection. Emma is his mother. I'm just the woman who gave birth to him, that's all."

"You should give him some time," Robin suggests, squeezing her hand again. "When he's had time to process everything and the shock wears off, you should try to see him again. He won't love you after a day of knowing you, but when he finds out who you really are, he'll change his mind."

"I doubt he'll be able to love a cruel and heartless monster," Regina says.

"Nonsense!" Robin rushes to disagree. "You're strong, Regina, and powerful and you lead the whole kingdom towards prosperity. Many men would have fallen in the situations that you went through, and let me remind you that through it all you held your head high. You've always been a fighter, and when your son finds that out, he'll forgive you."

For a moment, Regina just stares at him. All kind of emotions flash through her eyes and for a moment it looks like she's going to burst into tears, but then she blinks her eyes and shakes her head at him.

"You think so highly of me."

"Everyone does," he shrugs nonchalantly. "You're stunning, Regina, in every way."

Thankfully, Robin shuts him mouth before more words tumble out, before he blurts out words of love and adoration. He looks sheepishly at her but Regina is smiling warmly at him, and he relaxes a bit. He's not overstepped.

Sighing, Regina finishes her apple turnover and wine before she stands up. She walks around the counter and Robin is more than surprised when she leans over him and pecks his lips, the sweet scent of her making his mind dizzy.

"Goodnight, Robin," she whispers against his lips and pulls away.

Once she's left, Robin finishes his water and instead of going to the garden like he's planned, he makes his way into his room. With the knowledge that Regina will be alright, he is finally able to fall asleep.

.

.

.

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Written for OQ Update Month (3th Update)

Thank you so much to everyone who's read, favorited, followed or commented on this story! Your reviews inspire me to write more!

Nice reading!

(...)

Robin's had quite a few jobs in his life, but the current one is the only one he actually likes.

Working for the Blanchard's royal family has a lot of benefits. He gets to work with a wide range of people, from famous Kings and Queens to their ordinary security and assistants; he's able to attend the most luxurious events as Queen Regina's bodyguard. The salary is rather nice, too, and if he ever wants to tease his friends, he can even brag about having a job in the palace.

But what he loves the most about it, is the people who're working here. He loves it when the entire staff gathers in the kitchen every morning to have breakfast as if they were some sort of a family. Of course, there are some people he wishes would just shut up, but he's learned to ignore them.

At first he found it odd how everyone spilled their secrets at breakfast, but then, as he grew closer to all of them, Robin realized that it's rather nice to talk to someone who actually understands what _the Queen is in a bad mood today _or _Sidney is making me want to kill him _means.

After working here for quite some time, Robin became quite fond of listening to Ruby's stories about her adventures in Storybrooke, trying to seduce men and women of the kingdom; he likes to listen to Belle talking about all the new books Her Majesty has ordered (Belle spends way too much time checking out what books Regina likes), he likes to hear all about Ashley's struggles as a new _and _working mother.

He likes to sit at the table with them, eat food and talk about silly things. It makes him feel like he belongs there, as if they were some sort of family.

However, this morning the breakfast is interrupted before Robin even finishes his morning coffee when Regina storms in. She's up early this morning, and even though she has no meetings till noon, her hair is all made up, makeup on and she's looking around the kitchen with purpose until her eyes lock with Robin's.

"Mr. Locksley, my office. Now."

Her stern voice doesn't leave place to point out that his work day hasn't officially started yet and when Regina disappears from view, he groans and finishes his coffee quickly.

The easy chat has changed into discussing whether or not Regina is in her bad mood again (she's been having a lot of those moods lately) while Robin thanks Granny for the wonderful meal – that he hasn't even touched – and makes his way out of the kitchen towards Regina's home office.

Robin is a bit surprised by Regina's request; they barely see each other when she stays in the palace (and she doesn't leave it much after her meeting with Henry). He wonders what she has to tell him, wonders if she's using him as a tool to get her anger out – wouldn't be the first time, after all.

After knocking lightly on the door of the office and receiving Regina's permission to enter, Robin takes a deep breath and walks inside.

Surprisingly, Regina is not behind her desk surrounded by the piles of papers. Instead she's sitting on the couch in the middle of the spacious room, her legs crossed, a glass of wine in one of her hands. She looks relaxed, and the smirk on her face tells him she's up to no good.

"Lock the door, Mr. Locksley," she demands in her Queen's voice as she puts the glass on the coffee table in front of herself.

"As Her Majesty desires," Robin replies teasingly before turning quickly turning on the lock.

As he makes his way towards Regina, he grins at her – usually Regina is extra cautious about their affair, but sometimes, rare times, she lets herself indulge. And after the last few weeks she's had with Henry situation and the council breathing down her neck, she deserves a little bit of fun in her life.

"Someone is in a good mood today," Robin teases as he sits down on the couch beside her and Regina only rolls her eyes in response before leaning over and pressing her lips against his.

Her lips are soft and inviting as always, and the taste of wine is divine on her mouth. Her scent assaults all of his senses immediately and he kisses her back, his hands tingling in her hair, making her sigh quietly into his mouth.

God, he's so weak for Regina. Even after years of sleeping with her, he still feels as if he's floating in the air every time she kisses him. It's embarrassing.

They kiss and kiss, and there's no rush between them today. Most of the times their time together is rushed, a few sneaked moments between meetings or late night adventures when the cameras are off for several minutes, but right now her lips are slow and sweet against this, and Robin realizes that he's been craving something like this for a very long time.

Eventually he abandons his mouth to fill his burning lungs with air and then kisses down her jaw to her neck. He takes his time exploring her skin, sucks lightly at the spot where her shoulder meets neck, the action making Regina throw her head back against the couch and moan quietly.

All of a sudden, they're startled by the ringing of her phone. When Robin tries to pull away from her and reach for the phone on the coffee table, Regina groans and tangles her fingers in his hair, holds him there. It makes Robin grin and then he's kissing her neck again while she stretches her arm and blindly takes her phone, clears her throat.

"Hello."

As soon as somebody speaks on the other end of the line, Regina's whole body tenses. She's pushing Robin away instantly and climbing off the couch on shaky legs. Her face has turned pale, her eyes brimmed with tears and the hand that is not holding the phone starts shaking.

Robin frowns in confusion, gauging her reactions. She's looking right through him, her mind is obviously thousands of miles away, her replies only short yesses, 'of course's, and 'thank you's.

When Regina finally puts the phone down with a shaky hand, she looks unsettled. Her face still hasn't regained its natural color, and for a moment, she stands completely still until the tears that have been threatening to fall, finally spill free.

"Regina?" Robin is up from the couch and by her side immediately. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest; he's never seen her like this before. "Are you alright? Who was there?"

"Henry wants to meet."

(…)

When Regina steps into the small coffee shop, Henry's already sitting in an empty corner. She inhales shakily at the sight of her son, both excited and terrified about seeing him again. Last time things took the wrong direction instantly, and after the cruel words that were said to Regina, she believed Henry would never want to see her again.

But Henry is here.

And he's waiting for her.

A light squeeze of her hand snaps her out of her thoughts and when she turns her head to the side, Robin, her constant, but not unwelcome shadow, is standing right beside her. He's insisted that he needs to escort her to this cafeteria for safety reasons, but sometimes she thinks there's more than that; there's something that she's not ready to recognize yet.

"Wait for me here," she orders him in a firm tone.

When Robin nods and takes a seat by the door, she takes a deep breath and makes her way towards her son.

"Hello, Henry," she says when she approaches him. Her voice comes out much steadier than she expected.

"Mrs. Blanchard," the teenager is up from his seat immediately, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. But one thing is clear – he's uncomfortable to be around her.

Regina swallows hard and forces a smile onto her face. "You can call me Regina." She sits down at the table in front of him then, and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She doesn't know where to start, doesn't know what the reason behind this meeting is, so she asks a harmless question, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Henry replies instantly, a phrase that is not sincere at all, must be practiced and told too many times to people who don't actually care. But she does care about him, and she knows that he's not going to share anything with her, so she just nods her head, doesn't interrogate him.

"I'm glad you called."

"Emma insisted that I did. She told me that I should at least try to get to know you, even if I really don't want to," he admits with a frown and if his words break Regina's heart into pieces again, she doesn't show it.

Regina feels a lump forming in her throat, so she clears her throat and says, "Henry, I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear your apologies," he interrupts her. His voice is firm with an edge of anger. "I don't want you saying how sorry you are that you had to abandon me. I don't want to hear any of it."

"Okay."

"I just…" he trails off, shaking his head to himself. It must be hard for him to be here with her. Swallowing hard, he lifts his gaze until he's looking directly into her eyes and then finally asks, "Why would you leave me as if I was nothing to you and then come back?"

This time Regina cannot stop the tears from collecting in her eyes. Little does he know much the decision she's had to make was breaking her apart all those years. But he asked her not to apologize and telling him her sob story won't change the scar she's left on him.

"It was much easier to think that my mother is dead than to know she's a Queen of some fucked up place and that she abandoned me for her wealthy husband." He spats out before Regina has a chance to respond.

His words hit her right in the soul and it takes all of her willpower not to break down. But she doesn't. She's a strong woman. She can survive a few harsh words. And Henry has every right to be mad, she reminds herself. Despite the hell that her life was, she did abandon him.

Swallowing hard over the lump in her throat, Regina says, "Sometimes, when you love someone very much, you have to let them go. You have to give them a chance to have a better life no matter how much it hurts you."

Henry opens his mouth, but then decides not to say whatever hurtful things he was going to say. For a moment, he looks at her as if considering her words and then he sighs, looks down at his hands, admits, "Emma showed me some photos of you. You were there for every birthday until I turned five. I still have some… hazy memories of you."

"Then deep down you must know that I love you."

Regina reaches across the table to touch his hand, but he pulls away from her before her skin makes contact with his. The rejection hurts, and Regina presses her lips into a thin line, hopes her face doesn't look like a grimace of emotional pain.

They sit in a complete silence until Regina clears her throat, making Henry look up. "I know this is very difficult to you. I've never wanted to hurt you, Henry, and I'm sorry for bringing so much pain into your life, but no matter what you decide to do, after my death you'll be the first one in line to become the King."

Henry scoffs, "I'm not a King's son."

"But you're the Queen's," she reminds him, lifting her head higher. "And that's no less important than being the King's child. You're an heir and if you want it, everything will be yours one day," she insists, her whole posture becoming tense. She's spent months repeating these words to the court, to old, disgusting, conservative men who believed that without a King, Regina was nothing.

"You do realize that I don't want power?" he asks after a while of silence. "I don't want to be some King. I want to have a normal, modern life where I grow up and go to college, fall in love and do normal things in life, you know. It's not the dark ages anymore."

"I know. And I won't force you to do anything you don't want." She assures him. "You can think about it. You could come and visit the kingdom some time, bring Emma along and then decide if you really don't want that life. It's all up to you."

Henry looks at her as if she's out of her mind and then he frowns.

"I… I need some more time," he finally states and then he's excusing himself, standing up from the table and rushing out of the coffee shop before Regina has a chance to say goodbye.

Once she's left alone, the emotions wash over her in full force. Tears are threatening to spill free, and her heart is breaking in her chest, it feels as if there's a hole inside her, as if everything is falling apart again.

From the corner of her eye, she notices Robin walking towards her, and she glances at him for a moment, before putting her head in her hands and squeezing her eyes shut.

She's a mess.

(...)

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019, day 1 (Monday). Prompt number **76\. OQ falling asleep on the sofa together.**

Rolling onto his side, Robin stretches his arm gingerly even in his sleepy state. The nights that he gets to spend with Regina beside him are very rare, but they are in another kingdom for a political visit, away from the staff and possibly suspecting eyes, just the two of them staying in a huge hotel suite reserved for the Queen.

Robin was supposed to sleep on the couch outside her bedroom, but after heated kisses and tangled limbs he's been more than pleased when Regina pulled the covers over their flushed bodies and warned him to not occupy her side of the bed before she drifted off to sleep, never pulling away from him completely.

She must have rolled away from him in her sleep, though, because Robin doesn't feel her warmth anymore, so he moves closer to where Regina should be until his hand lands on the empty, cold sheets instead of her lovely body.

He's awake immediately, sitting up before even fully opening his eyes. It's still dark in the room, the only source of light is the full moon in the black sky.

When he looks around the room, a familiar silhouette catches his eye.

Regina is standing in front of the huge window, her back turned towards him, her arms probably crossed over her chest as she stares out of the window to the empty streets of this wonderful city.

Robin's sigh of relief makes Regina turn around, her eyes shining even in the darkness of the room. When she realizes that Robin is not asleep anymore and in fact is making his way towards her, she quickly unfolds her arms and wipes at her cheeks.

"What are you doing up?" she asks quietly, her voice a bit hoarse.

"I wanted to ask you the same question," Robin says as he approaches her.

Now that he's close to her, he can see the faint tracks of tears over her gorgeous face, her eyes still full of unshed tears. Robin frowns a bit in confusion – she seemed just fine before they fell asleep, she's been happy and laughing, but then again, you never know what Regina is actually feeling, she's a master of hiding her emotions when she wants to; Robin learned it the hard way.

"I can't sleep."

After her short reply, she turns away from him back to the window. Robin moves a bit closer to her until he can wrap his arm around her. Surprisingly she doesn't push him away.

"What is it, Regina?" Robin asks when a tear rolls down her cheek.

Regina inhales deeply and swallows hard, then finally says, "Emma called today."

"Did something happen to Henry? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine," Regina tells him, still refusing to look at him. "She called to tell me that there's going to be a play in his school tomorrow. They're playing one of Henry's works."

Robin's eyes widen in surprise – he knew that Henry was some sort of a playwright, but still, having your work become alive in front of your eyes at such young age is something extraordinary.

"That's wonderful, Regina. You should definitely go."

"Henry doesn't want to see me," she reminds him, finally turning in his arms until they are face to face. "I don't want to ruin something special for him."

"You couldn't ruin it for him," Robin assures her. Shaking her head Regina rolls her eyes at him, obviously not believing his words. "If you are so certain he wouldn't want you there, then don't approach him. But you still have to go. I know this is important for you."

"Of course it is important."

Her reply comes instantly, without hesitation. However, then her eyes turn uncertain and she bites her bottom lip while she searches for the right words. It pains Robin to see her like this: insecure and confused, hurt and anxious. She doesn't reserve to feel this way, not after everything that she's been through.

"I need to think it through," she finally settles on saying, exhaling.

Robin nods his head before leaning over to quickly kiss her lips, his hand running a soothing circle over her back.

"Let's go back to bed," Regina says when they part and before Robin has a chance to reply, she's already walking towards the bed, her shoulders still tensed.

Robin sighs, but follows her without saying a word.

(…)

Regina spends the whole play crying.

It's not that the story is sad, no. On the contrary, the main idea is hope, hope of a child who travels through realms after his mother is seduced by darkness. The ending has her crying the most, though, because the hero forgives his mother all the horrible things she's done while possessed by evil, and deep down Regina hopes that it's a sign that someday Henry will forgive her, too.

When the play is over, the audience is on their feet, applauding the actors and Henry. Her son is standing there, smiling proudly – she's never seen him this happy, his smile is so big, it makes her even more emotional and proud.

Wiping away her tears, Regina turns to Robin who's been sitting beside her quietly the whole play. She refuses to look him in the eyes. She's so embarrassed that she's been so weak in front of him so many times already. Nobody has seen her as vulnerable as he did, and she tries to hope that he's not a fraud, that he'll not use all of this against her one day.

"Let's go," she whispers and Robin nods his head, extending his hand for her.

He makes his way out of the last row while Regina stays behind him with her head bowed down. People don't really recognize her in this town, but she can't risk it that someone catches her in a school. She doesn't want some stupid royalty journalists stalking Henry while he's still not sure whether or not he wants to do anything related to the crown (and Regina).

Regina keeps looking down until all of a sudden Robin stops. She almost bumps into him and surprised looks up only to realize that they are standing in front of the stage instead of an exit. Her surprise immediately turns into anxiety as she stares at Robin with wide eyes.

"Go, congratulate your son," Robin tells her quietly.

"What?" Regina gasps in disbelief. "Walk me out of her right now." She scolds her features into one of her annoyed looks, trying to look threatening.

But Robin isn't bothered by that. Of course, he isn't. She's shown him all of her weakness, he knows just how broken she is under that surface of a regal and strong leader.

Wonderful.

"Just go, Regina," Robin urges her. "It won't hurt to say how proud you are of him."

"Robin, I'm not kidding." She grits her teeth, feeling her pulse picking up. That's what she gets for opening up. People always use her emotions against and still she never learns. "Do I need to remind you I could have you fired right in this moment, Mr. Locksley?" She asks in a quiet but angry whisper, narrowing her eyes.

"You're his mother, Regina, and knowing you showed up here could really make Henry hate you a little bit less, don't you think?" he says, arching an eyebrow at her.

The audacity of his words has Regina taking a step back, her mouth opening and closing uselessly, no words coming out of it. How dare he say words like that to her?

Robin must realize that he's overstepped the line because he quickly adds, "You came here just for him. No conversations about your kingdom or becoming future kings, nothing; just a mother supporting her son. He'll appreciate it more than your wealth."

It takes all of Regina's self-control to stop herself from slapping him. For a few moments all she can do is stand there and breathe, her eyes burning with anger, her hands trembling at her sides. She stares Robin in the eye, her nostrils flaring with every breath she takes.

Fine.

She'll do it.

And then she'll fire Robin as soon as they're back in her kingdom.

She pushes past him and walks towards the stage. Her legs are shaking by the time she reaches Henry, and it has nothing to do with the anger still boiling in her veins. Henry notices her while hugging one of the actors who's probably his classmate and he pulls away from his friend immediately, his eyes wide with surprise as Regina approaches him.

"Hello, Henry," she says quietly, feeling like a fish out of the water. There's something about being around Henry that makes her behave like she's not herself. She's good at keeping herself under control, though, but the last few days have been exhausting that she finds it hard to pretend to be strong and regal.

"Your Majes-" He cuts himself off just before saying her tittle, quickly correcting himself, "Mrs. Blanchard! What are you doing here?"

"Emma told me about your play and I couldn't miss it," she tells him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _Keep it together, Regina. _"It was brilliant, Henry. I'm impressed by your talent!"

"Thank you," he says, and he's smiling at her, actually smiling at her, his smile wide, eyes shining, but not from tears.

Regina feels the urge to hug him, her fingers itching to touch him, but instead she smiles warmly in return, feeling her heart finally starting to slow down.

"Well, I'll be going now. I don't want to keep you from your friends," she says then, shifting awkwardly. "I hope you celebrate this day. It's a huge accomplishment for someone so young."

Henry nods his head, the smile never leaving his face. Regina knows she's not the reason behind his smile, in fact it has nothing to do with her at all, but at least she can pretend that he doesn't hate her that much anymore; it's still nice to know that her presence hasn't ruined the moment of pure joy for him.

"Goodbye, Henry."

When Regina is about to walk down the stairs of the stage, Henry stops her.

"Wait!"

Once she turns back around to him, he says sincerely, "Thank you for coming, Regina."

She just smiles at him, her heart fluttering with joy.

When she reaches Robin, he's smiling at her. He opens his mouth to say something, but she storms right past him and out of the auditorium.

She's never speaking with him again.

(…)

Regina hasn't said a single word since they left Henry's school. She spent the whole ride back ignoring him, staring at her phone, looking out of the window or simply keeping her eyes closed. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or if she was just ignoring him, but he decided to better keep his mouth shut.

When they've finally reached the house and he had opened the door of the car for her, she got out and walked straight home, not a word said, not a single question answered.

It's well past midnight, and Robin hasn't stopped thinking about Regina. He has thought over their conversation over and over again, and he still hasn't understood what was so wrong in his words. Besides, whatever he's said, nothing of it was meant to hurt her.

Grunting in frustration, Robin gets out of the bed and quickly gets dressed. Then he sneaks out of his room and makes his way upstairs towards Regina's room.

He's surprised when Regina opens the door. However, as soon as she sees it's him, she quickly moves to close it, but Robin manages to stop it with his foot.

"Get out of here, Locksley," she spats at him, her brow furrowed in anger, "before I actually fire you."

"Regina, please, let's talk," Robin pleads.

She stares at him, gritting her teeth until she finally releases the door and lets him walk inside. Robin quickly closes it behind him, locks it to make sure that they're not interrupted by anyone. When he turns to Regina, she's sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, a half full bottle of wine on the coffee table. Beside it is a full glass and papers, _his walking-papers_, Robin realizes as he walks closer.

"Re-"

"If you ever do something like that again, I'll fire you immediately," she cuts him off, her voice full of anger. "You are no one, do you hear me? You can't tell me what to do. You don't control me. Nobody does. I hold the power, not the other way around."

Robin nods his head immediately.

"What you said to me was out of line. Our arrangement gives you no rights to talk to me like that," she continues. "If you think that you can use my vulnerability against me, you're wrong. I'm not the woman I was when we met, and if you thought that you're going to seduce me and then use me to get some power then you are sorely mistaken. I'm no one's pawn, not anymore."

Robin looks at her stunned.

The thought about controlling her has never crossed his mind. All he wanted was for her to let Henry know she was there for him, that she actually cared about her son and not only about his position in her kingdom. He thought it might be good, and from what he's seen, Henry was smiling the whole time which must be a good thing, right?

All of a sudden, she reminds him of the woman she was when they've met. She's been hurt and chained to her husband; she was controlled and had no free willpower. He's seen her fight for her freedom, and she's earned it in the end. Robin has never dreamt of taking it away from her.

"I hate you."

Her words snap him back to reality. He blinks his eyes before he walks closer to her.

"Regina, please, look at me," he asks, but instead of turning to him, she takes a glass of wine from the coffee table and brings it to her lips. Robin sighs, but tells her anyway, "I'm so sorry for what I did. It was out of line, I understand, but I had your best interest at heart. You made it all the way to see the play; it didn't hurt to see Henry, too."

"Everybody has my best interest at heart," she rolls her eyes, still staring at the fireplace.

"You really don't know me at all." It's neither the time nor the place to make it about him, but at least it has Regina turning to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to control you. You're the Queen and I'm just your bodyguard, I have no power over you."

She gives him a disbelieving look. "You've seen me crying day after day, you know things about me that would have me thrown from the throne in a blink of an eye. You do have power over me, but it doesn't mean I won't fight back. I'm not the person I used to be."

"I know, Regina, I know," Robin assures her. "I would never try to hurt you, I care about you. And I don't want power. I never wanted it, if that's what you're afraid about."

She purses her lips and stares at him. Moments of complete silence stretch between them, but the tension is slowly leaving her body. Her shoulders relax a bit and she's not gripping the glass so tightly anymore. She blinks her eyes and all of a sudden she looks so tired.

"Don't you ever dare to do something like that again," she finally says, but it doesn't sound like a threat anymore, just a simple warning.

"I promise," he swears earnestly.

Letting out a sigh, Regina turns back to the fireplace and finishes her drink. After the empty glass is put on the coffee table, Robin finally sits down on the couch.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly before leaning over to kiss her. He's surprised when she meets him halfway, their kiss a tender press of her salty (possibly from all the crying she's most definitely done because of whatever demons are torturing her) lips to his.

Robin pulls the blanket over them when Regina curls into his side, his arms finding their way around her waist as she rests her head on his chest, her eyes staying focused on the fire in front of them.

"Henry smiled at me today." She whispers tearfully after a while of silence, and Robin just hums in response and holds her tighter, his lips pressing against her head.

The warmth of Regina, the sight of the fireplace, the feeling of receiving forgiveness wash over Robin in full force, and suddenly he's exhausted. He shouldn't fall asleep here, so he leans to tell Regina that he's going to go, but then he notices that she's already asleep, her body tangled with his, her ear pressed over his finally freely beating heart.

Getting off the couch would mean waking Regina and it's the last thing he wants after the day she's had. He smiles sadly at her and pulls the blanket tighter over their bodies, shifting a bit until he's more comfortable on the couch and then lets the sleep take him away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and leaves comments on this story! It really motivates me to write more!**

**This chapter was supposed to be written for OQ Prompt Party 2019, it was a personal prompt I received, but due to the lack of time I wasn't able to write it on time. Better late than never, right?**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Prompt: ****Robin and Regina go to a ball together (like to celebrate the people working for the crown) so he's a host and they can dance together**

Her Little Prince - Chapter 5

Finally putting the last document on the rather impressive pile of papers, Regina sighs in relief. During the week away from the palace, a great deal of work has accumulated, making her stay in the office at home far longer than she normally would.

It's finished, at last.

Leaning against the backrest, she turns around in her chair towards the huge windows facing the garden. Most of the time she rarely sees a servant there during the work day and the emptiness of it reminds her of her childhood home and happy days with her father. However, today the whole area is full of people hanging decorations and lights around the makeshift dance floor and preparing tables for tonight's ball.

Once upon a time, the nobles of this kingdom decided to host a ball to celebrate the people working for the crown, and the tradition has carried on to this day. The people would choose one of their fellow employees to host the event which was a huge honor for the chosen one, and, surprisingly, even since Robin started working in the palace, he's been responsible for the ball.

He's standing in the middle of the garden now, a folder of papers in his hands as he says something to one of the maids hanging the decorations. Even from afar he looks stressed out, his button down shirt wrinkled with some of the buttons undone, his tie gone, hair disheveled as if he's just got out of bed.

Unconsciously, Regina bites her lip, unable to look away. He looks so damn good.

Stopping dead in her train of thoughts, she quickly turns away from the window and shakes her head to herself. No, this is not happening again. She will not be weak, not for him.

Ever since she woke up in Robin's arms on the couch in her own room she's been avoiding him. That morning she realized that not only she's opened up too much, but she also overstepped her own boundaries by letting him stay for the night. Their simple arrangement has turned into something different, something that was bordering on something stronger than innocent friendship between the employer and the employee. He knew more about her than anyone else, and he could use it to blackmail her.

In the worst case scenario, she could fall in love with him, for when it came to him, her walls crumbled down leaving her vulnerable and longing for affection.

Regina was adamant to build her protection back up.

She avoided him as much as possible. When he drove her to wherever she needed to go, she stayed quiet, scrolling through her phone or looking out of the window, answering his questions only in short and solemn way. She didn't invite him to her rooms anymore, didn't return his messages.

When the week began, Robin started to try to reach out less frequently, probably due to all the work that the upcoming ball required, and Regina could finally breathe easier.

The mess happening between her and Henry threw her off and made her desperate for someone to talk to, and since Robin was around so much it was easy to vent to him.

She needs to distance herself from him. That's why she's not going to stay in the ball for long tonight; she'll only come for the official part when the nominations are given away to the employees and then, when the dance starts, she'll discretely escape and go to her own room.

After all, she's in no mood to celebrate.

All of a sudden her phone starts ringing on the desk beside the pile of papers startling Regina out of her thoughts. Blinking her eyes a few times to snap back to reality Regina lifts her phone and picks up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Blanchard, hello, it's Henry."

Regina's eyes widen in surprise as her mouth opens a little, but not a single sound escaping her. For a few seconds she's speechless until she finally recovers enough and manages to ask, "Henry, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." He replies quickly, his voice tensed and giving away that he's still not comfortable talking with her. So Regina gives him time, waits in silence with a rapidly beating heart until he clears his throat and states vaguely, "I've been thinking a lot about your proposition and… I would like to come to see Storybrooke, if you don't mind."

"Are you serious?" The words leave her mouth before Regina can stop them, making her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "I mean, that's wonderful news, Henry. I'm very glad that you decided to give this opportunity a chance." She adds then, a huge, stupid smile spreading across her face. She'd be so embarrassed if someone caught her smiling like that.

For a few minutes they discuss the trip details, what time would be the best for a visit. They decide that Henry will come a few weeks later when his summer break begins. Of course, Emma will come along. Regina promises to book the tickets for them and pay for everything, and after everything is settled, they say their goodbyes.

When Regina puts her phone back on the desk, she cannot contain her smile. This is the first time she's had a real conversation with Henry, the one that didn't end with one of them (usually Henry) hanging up in anger or storming off.

And it's progress, right?

Feeling so much better than she did a few minutes ago Regina turns around to look to the garden again. Watching as people prepare for the ball she decides that maybe she'll stay for the dances.

After all, she has something to celebrate now.

(…)

Robin cannot help but smile proudly as he looks around the garden.

Surprisingly, this year's ball is a huge success. Of course, it's nothing compared to what the ball used to be when King Leopold was still alive for after his death the nobles turned away from Regina and the only ones attending the celebration apart from the people working here and their families are Regina and the duchess from close monarchy, Mal.

Even though the ball is rather modest, the people seem to be happy with the silly nominations and a possibility to chat and drink easily with each other, and that's all Robin cares about. After all, he's responsible for the happiness of these people for one evening.

Still smiling, Robin walks to one of the tables and takes a glass of champagne. Now that he has a free moment after having made sure that everyone is content he glances to the other side of the garden where the only real guest Mal is sitting and talking with Regina.

It's an honor to have the duchess attend the ball he organized, but despite that his gaze is focused on Regina who looks positively stunning tonight. She's dressed in a long deep red velvet dress that hugs all of her curves perfectly, making inappropriate thoughts wander through Robin's mind.

What makes him even happier, though, is the fact that Regina is laughing, something she hasn't done in far too long.

He watches the two of them from afar, trying to keep the conversation with some of the coworkers. However, then Mal gets up, making Regina laugh again and shake her head in what Robin knows is disbelief, and walks away towards Ruby, Robin takes the opportunity to approach the Queen.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Robin does a polite bow, his eyes never leaving her stunning face. Gods, he's missed her.

"Good evening, Mr. Locksley," she returns, the corners of her lips curling up a bit. "Congratulations on the wonderful ball."

"Thank you." He smiles in response.

For a moment they don't say anything, the sudden silence reminding him that things are not completely okay between them. But then the slow music starts playing behind him as Belle announces that the dances have officially started and, as a tradition, the host of the ball and the Queen have to start it by dancing together.

It makes Robin clear his throat as he collects his courage and stretches his hand out for her, "May I have this dance?"

He expects to be turned down when Regina hesitates and instead of agreeing just looks at him, her expression unreadable. He holds his breath until she finally nods her head and puts her hand in his, lets him lead her to the dance floor.

Once they are standing in the middle of the garden, Robin puts his hand on the small of her back as her own palm comes to rest on his shoulder. Slowly, they start to sway to the music.

Having Regina so close clouds Robin's thoughts and he pulls her just a little bit closer before leaning forward a bit and stating in a quiet voice, making sure that no one can overhear them, "You've been avoiding me."

Regina doesn't reply, only presses her lips together and continues to stare at him, her eyes not giving anything away.

"I know I overstepped that time with Henry, but I thought we were good and-"

"Now is neither the time nor the place to talk about it," she cuts him off, her voice stern but still quiet.

Sighing, Robin nods his head. She's right. This is a really personal matter, they should discuss it in private, and they would do exactly that if she were answering his calls and messages.

Robin feels anger bubbling up inside him, but he pushes it all down. They can fight tomorrow, he reminds himself, and instead smiles a bit. "You seem happy today. Any particular reason for that or are you just excited to see me?" he asks, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth upwards.

"I have something to celebrate." She responds, her own lips curling into a small smile.

"What happened?"

For a moment she seems to hesitate, but then she sighs and whispers, "Henry is coming to Storybrooke."

Robin's eyes widen in surprise, his grin turning into genuine smile. "You really do have something to celebrate."

Regina only nods her head and continues swaying with him, not saying anything else.

Robin looks at her, at the way her eyes are shinning with the unexpected happiness. He feels the urge to kiss her, to lift her up and spin her around, laugh with her and celebrate that finally Henry is giving her a real chance. However, none of that is possible, and he swallows his disappointment and continues to look at her while she's still so close because it's all he's allowed to do.

Soon they are not the only ones dancing. The duchess and Ruby join them and Regina smirks at her friend before rolling her eyes as the other woman arches an eyebrow towards the Queen. Mal has been known as an open minded woman who, as soon as her husband died, started living a life that was judged by the nobles, but it seems that she doesn't care. She's been seen with men and women, openly showing affection, not caring about what others think.

For a moment Robin wonders if maybe she knows about him and Regina, but then suddenly he's snapped out of his musings as Regina pulls away and excuses herself, saying that she's tired and wants to go to her rooms. Reluctantly Robin lets go of her hand and watches as she walks away.

When she disappears around the corner, he sighs and walks to the table to have another drink.

Robin spends the rest of the night dancing with Belle and other coworkers, but his thoughts never wander away from Regina.


End file.
